


A Study of Lycanthropy

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - The Losers ~ Cougar / Jensen ~ It has been centuries since he has been home for a visit, and this time he is bringing a lover to meet the folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt left by Cougar's Catnip over at fic_promptly
> 
> ***
> 
> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended 
> 
> ***

The thing about Cougar’s family was they really took the phrase ‘lone wolf’ to heart. Even his parents only met up once or twice a decade and he saw his siblings a couple of times in a hundred years, if he was lucky. Not that he was lonely. Being alone was kind of built into the Alvarez clan DNA. As was the at times unfortunate ability to change into a wolf at the full moon and an incredibly elongated lifespan.  
  
Cougar knew how to deal with it by now, but his awkward teenage years had been exactly that. Add being on his own to raging hormones and occasional outbursts of wolf-like behavior while in human form and it hadn’t exactly been the happiest of times for him.

Joining the army had been a risk but he’d done all the usual things werewolves did by now. Most other jobs were banal and boring and there was just no spark left in his life. No excitement, no danger. There was nothing to make the blood in his veins sing with the pure joy of being alive.

Being assigned to the Losers was definitely both exciting and risky and his blood was more than happy with the adrenaline levels it was being exposed to on a regular basis. Cougar loved it.

He smiled as the plane began its descent into Austin. Just for once he’d managed to contact every member of his family and convince them to meet up in the same place at the same time. Just as well, he was doing something he’d never even considered doing in all his hundreds of years of life.

Beside him, Jensen vibrated with excitement. There was a trace of fear coming off of him as well, Cougar could smell it. It was intoxicating, it made his head spin and his heart do little jumps within his chest. Jensen was human, yes. Cougar’s entire family were werewolves, yes. This was an incredibly risky thing to ask Jake to do, but in fairness, Cougar hadn’t been the one to suggest it.

Ever since Jake had caught him in wolf form, out in the field on an op where Cougar hadn’t been able to sneak off and transform in private, the younger man had been fascinated with all things werewolf. Cougar would often find him googling the subject, the bookmarks bar on his laptop was filled with pages to do with lycanthropy. He suspected Jensen often emailed the founders of such websites, those which professed to give the ‘real’ facts about werewolves, correcting them on their sadly misinformed ideas about what life as a wolf was actually like. Jake probably knew more about werewolf culture than Cougar did.

The wolf part of Cougar had taken a back seat as his human side fell slowly but inevitably in love with Jensen. He figured the wolf kind of approved of his choice, as it never told him to rip Jake’s throat out when they were together at the full moon. If the rest of his family was as easy-going, everything would be fine.

The seat belt sign flashed on and the airplane slanted downwards more noticeably. Jake shot him a quick grin and squeezed his arm.

“This is gonna be awesome, just you wait.”

Cougar smiled back. He had a sneaky feeling that if anyone could win over his incredibly dysfunctional family, it would be Jensen. He also suspected it wouldn’t be long before Jake talked either him or one of his siblings into turning him. Now _that_ would be awesome.


End file.
